A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks in general and in particular to a two-ply sock of improved internal antifriction construction for athletic activity such as jogging.
B. Prior Art
Since the advent of the jogging craze, there has been an ever increasing emphasis upon the comfort of the jogger by designing improved shoes and socks which are intended to reduce the physical toll on the feet and legs of the jogger or to increase his foot comfort. Toward this end, various types of sock conceptions have been patented or sold which purport to offer superior comfort, greater foot-ease, greater shock-absorbency, and other advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,095 to Bird teaches a single ply sock with inside terry loops of hydrophilic yarn and outside hydrophobic and elastic yarn. The avowed purpose of this construction is to hold or carry perspiration away from the skin of the wearer, but still provide good thermal insulating qualities by providing inside terry loops. Bird asserts that this prevents the yarns from matting or packing down during use which thereby destroys the thermal insulating and softness characteristics of conventional socks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,067 issued to East is a two-ply sock with terry loops on both the inner and outer surfaces for comfort, warmth and durability.
Other double-ply athletic socks are avaialble commercially, but they are bulky and tend to bunch causing abrasion, blisters and other discomfort. Another jogging sock is made of pure silk in two layers, but silk is quite costly, much less durable then synthetic fabrics, and difficult to launder. Also, the low-frictional characteristics of silk permits the inner layer to slide down on the foot of the wearer.
Another sock is made of pima cotton which also is not very durable.
Still other single ply and double ply sock constructions have been marketed for athletic or jogging use, but they have failed to attain the objects that are accomplished by the present invention.
All known commercially available socks for athletic use are not specially constructed to minimize the possibility of blisters. Blisters are caused by the abrasive action caused by the rubbing pressure exerted between the skin of the foot and adjacent sock surfaces. In the act of running, the shoe, sock, and foot are, while the foot is off the ground, in substantially identical forward motion. However, when the shoe strikes the ground, the shoe tends to undergo an abrupt decrease in velocity whereas the foot and sock within the shoe tend to continue forward at a rapid speed until the shoe limits the forward motion. Consequently, there is an abrasive action which occurs at the interface of the foot and sock and at the interface of the sock and shoe. The abrasion and frictional heat built up at that interface is the main cause of blisters or irritation.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide:
1. An athletic sock which helps to reduce the occurrence of blisters.
2. An athletic sock which gives the wearer a feeling of great foot ease.
3. An athletic sock in which relative motion between the sock and the foot is reduced.
4. An athletic sock wherein relative movement of the foot within the sock does not produce bunching of the sock material.